The present generation of electric power is principally accomplished by conventional means which includes hydroelectric, fossil fuel or nuclear power devices. These conventional devices are subject to either major costs in fuel expenditure to operate or environmental limitations, or both. Basic operation of all generators involves the production of a potential difference or electromotive force [EMF] to drive free charges through a circuit as electric current. In conventional devices, this is accomplished by the rotation of large magnets or electromagnets about a conducting coil. The changing magnetic fields cut across the coil; creating electric fields and inducing the EMF. However, to effect such rotation in the case of fuel fed systems, tremendous quantities of fuel is expended, in addition to the environmental impact of such operation.